


A Sorta Love Story Told By Dorothy Unsworth

by IAmStoryteller



Series: The Cafe/Coffee Shop/Bookstore/Florist/Tattoo Shop/College Black Clover AU [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hat Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, Observations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Kirsch’s a mess and Zora’s an asshole.





	A Sorta Love Story Told By Dorothy Unsworth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make y'all ship Zora/Kirsch too.
> 
> And yes, Zora's parents are both alive because it's an AU and I will give Zora his parents, damnit!
> 
> I love Dorothy. I want to see more of her in the manga!

**All Things Hats (across the street from the Clover Café)**   
**Thursday morning**

Dorothy loved her little, quirky hat shop business. She had only two employees—Kirsch Vermillion, her wonderful if not spacey assistant manager, and Marie Aldai, her cute teenage part-time sales associate who only worked a few hours each on Friday and Saturday (the shop’s busiest days). Closed on Sundays and Wednesdays, Dorothy and Kirsch spent ten hours a day together on the five other days of the weeks.

She knew he was a hot mess. She, after all, hired him while he was in his first year of college and knew him pretty well. Dorothy knew his precious little sister Mimosa, a barista at the Heart Café. Dorothy also knew that Kirsch went through boyfriends and girlfriends quickly, nothing too sordid of course, but no one kept his interest long.

And Dorothy knew about his fat crush on the regularly absent Clover Café barista, Zora Ideale, which is why at 11am, Kirsch suddenly is getting up from his seat (she’s not a monster, she and her employees sit their butts down when there’s no customers), checking himself in the long mirror, primping himself.

“Dorothy, you want tea? I’m gonna get a cup of coffee,” said Kirsch, suddenly.

Dorothy giggled. “Sure. Say hi to Zora for me!”

Kirsch sputtered, cheeks blooming red. “I’m not going to see him. I just need some coffee.”

“Oh yeah? I saw him enter ten minutes ago and that’s about how long it takes for him to get behind the counter to help Finral and Gauche get the line down,” said Dorothy, knowingly. She’s been watching the train wreck of Kirsch attempting to flirt with Zora for too long. Kirsch attempted some more denials. “Geez, just go, Kirsch.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kirsch came back carrying a to-go tea and coffee, with a dejected look on his face. He handed her the cup, which had “Crazy Hat Lady” written in Zora’s surprisingly neat hand-writing on it. How Zora kept his job was a wonder, Dorothy mused.

“So, what did he call you this time?”

“…Royal Mess.”

Dorothy giggled. “At least it wasn’t “Mimosa’s Weirdo Brother” or “Crazy Hat Lady’s Bitch” again.”

Kirsch brightened, “You think he’s starting to warm up to me?”

Dorothy laughed harder. “Just maybe, just maybe, Kirsch.”

_~_~_~_~_~

**All Things Hats (across the street from the Clover Café)**   
**Thursday evening**

She sent Kirsch home an hour ago. It was six and it was time to close the store. Several regular clients came after lunchtime and she made a killing today. She was tidying up when she heard a knock at the door.

Dorothy sighed and went to tell the person that “closed” meant closed but it was the lanky, handsome red-head Zora Ideale there with a cup of tea. She let him in. “Zora, you went to work today. Good on you.”

Zora grinned, wildly and if Dorothy was years younger, she’d understood the appeal of the seemingly devil-may-care young man. “Hah, for once. Dad and Mom are back from their trip and they are being domestic and affectionate and it’s gross. Figured you needed some more tea before you headed home.”

“Thank you,” said Dorothy. “When are you going to stop being so mean to poor Kirsch?”

Zora smirked. “When the pretty bastard stops being evasive and asks me out on a date already.”

Dorothy shook her head, giggling.

“You both deserve each other.”

Snorting, Zora said, “Maybe. I’ll walk you home, Crazy Hat Lady.”

“What a gentleman, Zora.”

“Only on Thursdays.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think.


End file.
